He's dreamy, but he's not the sun
by keepondreaming77
Summary: She's an up and coming in the fashion industry, he's just moved into her world. She wants to help him, he's not sure if he can even try. *Does not have Ana in it. Don't like, don't read. I write what I like and not for anyone else! MWAH! *
1. Chapter 1

Why on earth did I let Callie talk me into this? I glance around with anxiety at the posh, modern restaurant. I skim the italicised specials menu with distaste, the cheapest meal is 42.99 plus tax. I take a sip of the ice water in front of me, I am _so_ out of my element. Somehow I find myself persuaded into a blind date with a complete stranger…..and he's late. I glance at my reflection in the tinted window that surrounds the room. I look good, tired and I see I've missed curling a tendril of hair but attractive. I tuck the offending piece behind my ear and eaves drop on a nearby conversation. Are they talking stocks or super bowl statistics? I can't be sure.

'Can I get you drink?' A petite waitress hesitantly approaches. She already knows I've been stood up.

'Sure, the red?' I glance with concern at the price of wine. I so can't afford this place.

'Coming right up ma'am.' She walks with extreme poise back into the kitchen. Everything here is so proper.

I dig out my phone and check the time. 6:15. He was supposed to be here at 6. I cuss lowly and hear someone approaching.

'You know, I think I'll just take off. I was supposed to meet someone here at six but I don't think he's coming.' I say without looking up assuming it's the waitress returning. I'm texting Callie to rag her out, this is so embarrassing. Instead I hear the chair across from me squeak backward and I peer up in wonderment.

'I'm sorry I'm late. I was held up at work, partners love to talk when you have an appointment.' An appointment? I frown inwardly, I'm not sure if I want to give a man who calls a date an appointment the time of day. I backspace the text to Callie and place my phone back into my purse.

'It's fine, I've ordered some wine already. Would you like some?' And as if on cue the tiny waitress appears with my wine and a mixed drink of some sort. It's strong, I can smell it as she extends the glass across the table. _He must come here a lot for them to know what he likes….._

I finally allow myself to see him and realize how attractive he is as he removes his suit jacket and hangs it across the back of his chair. His brown hair glistens under the low light of the overhead chandelier and two-day old stubble adorns his masculine face. It's his eyes though that catch me off guard. A dark grey-blue that smolders as he takes a drink of the mystery liquor.

'It's unkind to keep a lady waiting you know.' I try to flirt wondering how Callie hadn't mentioned my date was a complete babe.

'I know, truly I am sorry.' He swirls his drink around and sets it down. 'Have you ordered yet?'

I shake my head no and he smiles.

'The steak is fabulous, tender and very, very filling.' I feel my belly growl and clear my throat so he won't hear.

'That sounds great. With a salad, perhaps….' I say skimming the menu again. He nods and motions to the waitress that we're ready to order.

'Two steaks, one with the house salad the other with the regular please.' So, he does come here often. I find myself disappointed thinking about how many dates he has probably brought here. I frown.

'Callie didn't mention you were beautiful, even if you are pouting.' I'm flattered and I look away from his gaze feeling my face get hot.

'I was thinking the same thing. My name is Vivienne by the way, Viv if you prefer.' I extend my hand across the table in polite exchange and he's taken off guard for a moment.

'Callie did tell me that.' He says lightly kissing my knuckles. I blush because his lips are soft, lingering just a bit too long and I pull my arm back abruptly.

'I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage then.'

'Christen. Grey.' He says through a small smirk. How absolutely annoying. I analyze where I've heard that name before.

'You're the billionaire, aren't you?' I say remembering an article I read in the times about a young entrepreneur moving his company from Seattle to New York.

'Details Miss. Ross. I'm more interested in knowing about you.' I narrow my eyes and realize I hadn't told him my last name. The waitress returns with our meals and somehow I'm not hungry.

'Where do you work?' He presses and cuts into his steak.

'I'm an assistant for Ralph Lauren here in the city. But I'd really love to own my own boutique one day.' I tug at my dress, it's one of my own creations.

'If you ever need some advice I'd be happy to help. Entrepreneurial adventures are kinda my thing. It's a very bold move you know. Especially in New York.'

'I know that. If you could just see some of my work…'

'I'd love to.' He cuts me off and gestures for me to eat. I begrudgingly stab some lettuce and take a bite.

'You normally get what you want don't you?

'Normally.'

We finish dinner and I dig out my wallet to pay for my meal.

'I don't think so.' He grabs my cheque and hands the waitress what I can only assume to be his credit card.

'Thank you' I whisper and he smiles down at me. He places his hand on the small of my back and ushers me out of the restaurant into the chilly East coast winter.

'I had a nice time.' I say as he hails me a cab. He's been nothing but a gentleman and my attraction to him is becoming more apparent as I realize soon we'll part ways.

'Until next time perhaps.' He whispers and with that reaches down and places a small, chaste kiss on my cheek. I breathe in his smell and feel my knees go weak.

Then he's gone. Disappearing into the crowd and out of my life. Just. Like. That. I pour myself into the cab and give the driver directions.

Perhaps the date hadn't gone well. He must not have liked me, was I not charming enough? Not pretty enough? No man in the 21st century gives a girl a kiss on the cheek at the end of a date if they're interested. I replay the night in my mind. He was late, we talked about nothing really and he kissed me on the cheek. THE CHEEK! Ugh, how humiliating. I might as well just crawl into my bed and cry about losing out on a chance with the hottest guy I'd ever had a privilege of going on a date with.

I drop the keys onto the cupboard inside of the tiny studio apartment I shared with Callie. She emerges from her bedroom with a grin a mile wide.

'So? How'd it go?' She tucks herself into the sofa and looks at me expectantly.

'A little warning would have been nice. It was Christian Grey! You set me up with a legit celebrity and didn't even tell me. He knew my name Cal, and I just sat there dumbfounded staring at him. OH! And he kissed me on the cheek.' It dawns on me that he didn't ask for my number and I collapse beside her on the sofa.

'I knew you wouldn't go if I told you. You're hot Viv, and I knew you'd get all weird and shy if I told you.' I sigh, knowing she's right.

'Well it was awful. I don't think he's interested. How do you even know him anyways?' She flips her hair over her shoulder and readjusts her position.

'I know his sister, Mia. You know she's been here a couple times? Anyways, she said he was trying to get back into the dating word and I said I thought you might go if I didn't tell you who it was with.' She gives me an apologetic shrug.

'Oh...Mia? The petite blonde from New Years?'

'Mhm, Mia Grey.'

'Okay.' Was all I could manage. My ego was bruised and I suddenly felt really exhausted.

'I'm gonna head to bed Callie. Thanks for trying, I know you meant well.'

'He's hot though eh?' She calls after me.

'Unfortunately.'


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sounds of laughing in the living room and realize it's way past noon _. At least it's Saturday_ I mumble to myself while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The sun was bright and I momentarily think about covering back up under the blankets for the duration of the day.

'I'm sure she'll be up soon.' I hear Callie say approaching my bedroom door. I'm confused, was I expecting anyone today? She knocks lightly and opens the door slowly so the light streams in the crack.

'Viv? Are you up? Christian and Mia are here.' I bolt upright and gather the covers at my chin.

'Come in here and shut the door.' I whisper through clenched teeth and rake my fingers through my hair convincing it to lay down. Callie steps in and the door shuts with a click. I can hear more mumbles in the living room and my heart flutters knowing it's Christian.

Callie creeps over to the bed and perches herself on the edge.

'What up?' She's so oblivious it's annoying.

'Um, how about my super-hot billionaire date is in my living room and I'm in here half asleep and practically naked. I motion to underwear, I just cannot sleep with pyjamas on.

'He wants to take you out again VIv, it IS Valentine's day after all.' I grimace.

'Valentine's day is just a reason for everyone to expect hearts and flowers and end up eating discounted chocolate and crying yourself to sleep.' I crawl out of bed and shove my legs through two day old jeans that were crumpled at the foot of my bed. 'Besides, I thought we had plans?' I ask knowing we had made a no date pact after last years Valentines was a flop.

'I know, but Mia said we could catch up….she said he was asking about you.' I grin and throw on a plain grey v neck t shirt. _Perhaps I was wrong…._

'I dunno it's kinda weird isn't it? Like he shows no interest in seeing me again last night then suddenly he's in our apartment the next day? Seems odd.' I glance at myself in the mirror and try to rub off some of last nights eyeliner.

'Just go Vivienne. Seriously, you've got to get laid.' I frown and throw a pillow at her. She's such a jerk.

Entering the living room my eyes dart around trying not to lock with his. I can feel him staring and keep my eyes cast downward at the floor. Not showered isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my second date with Christian. I glance up and notice Mia has made herself at home, cozying up under a blanket on the couch.

'Morning, er, afternoon Vivienne! Hope we didn't wake you.' Mia chimes

'No, I should have been up hours ago.' I offer a small smile and finally my eyes glance over at Christian. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a green hoodie, I can't help but notice how much the colour brings out his eyes. 'It's nice to see you again.' I offer to Christian who has since taken a seat on the recliner adjacent his sister.

'I want to apologize for last night if I seemed distant. You were not who I was expecting to show up for our date and I want to make it up to you.'

'On Valentine's Day? Kind of setting yourself up for a big one, aren't you?' I see one side of his mouth turn into a crooked grin.

'I think I'm up for the challenge. Please, go, get changed I'll wait for you.'

'Actually, Mia and I were just going to do some retail therapy for all us dateless folks.' Callie grabs for her coats and Mia follows.

'Oh, okay. Christian, can you come back in about an hour? I really do need to shower.' I glance over at Callie mentally trying to get her to stay until I'm ready.

'I don't mind waiting for you.' Christian says and Callie shrugs ducking out of the apartment. Mia gives a warning look at her brother.

'You behave Christian.' Mia calls before shutting the door behind her and Callie.

It's quiet when they leave, too quiet. I fidget and try to think about something to talk about. Christian sits legs open, leaning back into the chair, watching me, my heart beat quickens.

'So…' I offer. 'What did you have in mind?'

'I need to make up for last night and that does not include disclosing the details. Please go get ready, I'll be here when you're done.' I blush thinking of him sitting out here while I'm going to be in the next room naked.

'What should I wear?'

'Something warm, it's flurrying.' He turns to look out of the window and I drink in his face. His jaw is so perfectly chiselled and the stubble from yesterday is still very much present. _He's soooo attractive. Damn it._

'Okay, I'll be quick. Promise.' I coyly smile and excuse myself to the bathroom. Inside I take a deep full breath of air. O.M.G.

I shower quickly, shaving and washing everything to perfection. Perhaps I was a virgin, but that doesn't mean it'll never happen, right? Exiting the shower, I grab for my towel and remember I'll have to walk back to my room to get dressed. _Shit…_.

I squeak the door open and his eyes are on me as soon as I'm in full view.

'Sorry I forgot my clothes. ' I scurry to my room and slam the door before I can make eye contact.

I put on a pair of jeans and a longer tunic with pretty criss-cross details on the chest. The turquoise colour of my top pairs great with my dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I AM attractive however being too picky with men has always been my downfall. I turn on the blow-dryer and try to quickly make myself presentable for the God sitting in my living room.

I don't hear him enter my room over the blow-dryer. Just as I click the off button I hear a squeak behind me. When I turn, he's sitting on my bed and looking at me with curiosity.

'I'm surprised you're still single, you are quite beautiful you know.' I blush

'I could say the same thing about you Grey.' I raise to leave the room but he catches me by the waist pulling me down beside him on the bed.

'You're not my type you know?' He says as if it's a normal thing to reveal.

'Excuse me? I straighten and put a few more inches between us.

'This, I, you know what…nevermind. Forget I said anything, please let's just enjoy today.' My apprehensiveness must have been showing because he goes on. 'Blondes. I'm not usually attracted to blondes Vivienne.'

I'm not sure what to think other than my very bruised ego was very much still intact.

'Oh.' I say very low, not looking at him.

'I'd like to kiss you, Vivienne. Properly, like I should have last night when you were expecting it.' He's got his hand on the side of my cheek before I can protest bringing me closer to him. Our eyes lock for just a moment before he glances down at my lips.

My loins are aching for something I know nothing about when his lips finally meet mine. They are hot and soft and when he pulls back the third time for air I can see he's feeling a little flushed as well. I pull him in again this time opening my mouth to his eager tongue. I allow a small moan to escape and he pulls back gaging my reaction.

'Let's slow this down a bit, hmmm? I think I covered the first date goodbye kiss.' I nod wanting him to kiss me again but he gets up motioning for me to follow him. 'Please, let's get out of your bedroom Vivienne. I am not known for my restraint.'

As I pass by him I notice a bulge straining the front of his jeans and momentarily wonder if I should pull him back down on top of me on the bed. _Stop it Viv! You've known this man for less than 24 hours!_

I can feel the sexual tension between us as we leave the apartment. He takes my hand and as soon as I feel the cold, winter air on my face I breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank God!_ _I can actually think out here, away from my bed. Away from him….._

'So Christian, where **are** we going?' I'm giddy now, like a school girl on their first date.

'So eager Miss. Rogers. Delayed gratification can be so satisfying.' I hear the sex in his voice and try to concentrate on my feet. I cannot let him have such an effect on me.

We walk for what seems like forever until I see we've reached Central Park. The gates are shut and I realize that the park is closed for the public today. He's still guiding me there though and I pause making him look back at me.

'What's the matter?' He's slightly annoyed I've stopped in the middle of traffic.

'I, I don't think we can go in there today. I read something about it being closed.' He grins again, this time letting it reach his eyes.

'I know, I'm the one who arranged it.'

As we reach the gate I notice a horse drawn carriage on the other side, a man jumps down and hurries over to let us in.

'Oh! Christian! Your taking me on a sleigh ride?' The flurries coat his copper hair and I have a hard time trying to think of a moment I'd been more surprised.

'I thought I owed you after last night. Honestly, I thought I'd be riding alone after my abrupt departure last night.'

We climb into the sleigh and tuck ourselves into the large plaid throw we found on the seat. Christian wraps his arm around me and I tuck myself into his side. He smells divine, distinctly Christian and I wonder how I can bottle some up for later. As the driver flicks the reins were off on a nice trot throughout the park. I peek up at Christian and meet his gaze. Embarrassed I laugh and break the stare.

'So why did you take off so quickly last night?'

'Straight to the point, well okay. I suppose we need to be very honest with each other, don't we?' I nod and pull back a bit worried about what he might say.

'Mia told me I was being set up with her friend, her brunette friend Molly.' _What the hell is up with him and brunettes?_ I twist my hair self-consciously and try to gain insight.

'So, because I was blonde you blew me off?'

'It's more complicated than that. It's not important and I'd really like to focus on something else. Like how ravishing you are with pink cheeks in the snow.' I blush but worry about his secrecy. _Why does he have to be so gorgeous? If this was any other man I'd have bolted a long time ago…._

'So how is you move to New York coming?'

'Fine. Slow, but I hope to be completely settled by the end of the month.'

'And your family? Won't you miss them?' Perhaps I'm being too nosy but I find myself enthralled to find out every last detail about this man.

'Meh, I was adopted and have strong bonds with my family. I love my parents, siblings but it's not like we do Sunday dinners after church.'

'That sounds lonely.' I think of my own parents and how much I relied on them in my youth.

'Yes, it certainly can be.' I know were done with the personal questions when I hear his tone get sharp.

'What about your family?' He softens.

'My mom and dad are my everything. They've shown me what true love should look like and I aspire to live up to that every day. I have a brother too, he's younger than me and I always feel like I need to protect him.'

'You have a big heart.' He coos into my ear.

'I certainly try.'

'I hope you can help me.' He says it so low I don't even turn to look at him and as the second's tick on I think I imagined it. But it's ringing, over and over in my brain until we pull up to what looks like a warming shack in the park.

'Come on Vivienne, it's getting colder out.' He jumps down and I sturdy myself with his hand to jump out of the sleigh.

 _I hope you can help me….._


	3. Chapter 3

I can feel the warmth radiating towards us as we walk closer to the warming shack. It's small inside and there's a fire roaring in the corner from a dated looking fireplace. There's a love seat situated in front of the fire and an area rug adorns the floor. In pristine condition, all the furniture sits uninterrupted, old but regal.

'Come, sit with me.' He takes my hand and leads me over to the small couch. It's hot in front of the fire and I shrug out of my thick winter coat. Sweat still slickens my skin and I realize that perhaps it's not the heat.

'What are your plans Vivienne.' I look at him wide eyed and furrow my brow. 'I mean you've got to be wanting a big future right. I would assume no less from someone as driven as you.'

'Well, I would love to have my own place. However, apartments are expensive here and I enjoy Callie's company.' He seems to ponder this for a moment or two. His long fingers tap idle on the arm rest.

'Why not live with your parents?'

'They live in Boston, I moved to the city because I love fashion. They still think I'm crazy.' I giggle and realize just how much I do miss them. 'My brother is coming for a visit soon I think; I hope to take him sight-seeing. He's such a homebody.'

He leaves for a moment and when he comes back he's holding two glasses of wine. I momentarily ponder where they came from and if he had this all set up for me. I reach out to grab the glass and take a small sip.

'Sweet red wine, my favourite.' I lick a drop off my lips and his grey eyes darken a shade.

'Noted.' He nods and takes drink of his own.

'So what exactly do you do Vivienne?' His voice is low and sultry, I try to gain focus.

'I'm just an assistant right now, we're getting ready for fashion week and I'm so excited because it's the first time they've ever let me help with something so important.' Inside I'm beaming at the opportunity, perhaps they'll see my true potential.

'And what do you aspire to?' He's all brooding and dark and I can't stop staring at his lips.

'My own clothing line hopefully, I want to create a brand that isn't focused on the size of someone's body but the way the clothing makes them feel. I would love to keep it high fashion and yet wearable for every day.' I daydream momentarily about being the next Coco Chanel.

'Are you attending?' He inquires.

'Fashion week?' I snort as if it's the most bizarre thing I've ever heard. 'Uh, no. Only the designers and very few others are chosen to go. There are like celebrities there!' He nods and takes a long lingering drink of his wine. I'm entranced by his every move. _Please kiss me again…_

'Are you dating anyone?' He changes the subject so quickly I pause to process the question.

'No, Christian, I'm not dating anyone. I think they'd be slightly annoyed at our situation right now if I were. I had a boyfriend for a while but we wanted different things and he broke it off.' Christian visible stiffens and takes in a sharp breath.

'Your over now though? What is his name?'

'Tanner. Tanner Watson. He wanted to party and be young and I wanted more.' I shrug.

'So you want something serious?' He inquires and I'm not sure why I feel obliged to tell him my entire life history.

'I wanted to move in together, start thinking about marriage, kids….a future.'

'I see.' Christian stands and his face turns distant, forlorn…

'We should be getting back Vivienne.' I stand unsure of what I said that turned him off.

The walk back to my apartment was unbearable, Christian was all dark and distant again. We pass a couple locked in a passionate embrace and mentally want to die. _Why can't we just be like that?_ Christian's mind is obviously somewhere else, and as we reach the door he catches my shoulder and turns me around to face him.

'I am so sorry Vivienne. For everything, for last night and now for tonight. I just don't think you're my type sweetheart.' His words sear a tear right through my confidence, my heart, my life. I struggle back the prick of tears that are threatening to fall.

'I understand Mr. Grey, I hope you have a nice Valentine's Day.' My voice quivers betraying me.

'Vivienne…' He croons but I can't bear anymore. I turn and half-heartedly slam the door in his face and sulk to my bedroom.

Callie is back and hears my abrupt entrance, I hear her footsteps approach.

'Viv? Are you okay?' I swallow my tears and realize that I'm being a baby.

'Yes, you can come in if you like.' She sits beside me and watches me expectantly. She knows I have something to tell her.

'He did it again Cal. We had another wonderful date and then he just clams up and wants to leave. He said I'm not his type but I mean who takes someone out twice and then tells them point blank they aren't interested. Christian Grey is a cruel man, and I hope I never see him again.'

'Oh no Viv. Your so much better than that, you deserve someone who will treat you so good. I'm sorry this was all my fault.' She whines rubbing my back.

'No, it's fine. I know you meant well, and he is sooo good looking but I guess I just wasn't what he was looking for.' _My ego is so never going to be the same._

'Listen, you are gorgeous! You have tons of men who are interested in you silly. I know Tanner wants you back.' I roll my eyes at her and sigh.

'Men are stupid.'

'Agreed.'

The rest of the weekend I spend in my room sewing a new dress, it's cocktail length, plunging neckline and extremely fitted. I found myself reaching for grey fabric and can't help but think it's because Christian's eyes are haunting my dreams. _Now if he could just see me in it…..no wait! He does NOT like you like that Vivienne….._

When Monday rolls around it's as if Christian Grey was just a distant memory and I feel ready to get back to work. With fashion week only a few days away I know I'll be able to burry myself in my work and forget all about that beautiful, exhausting man.

'Do you mind sizing the models one last time and pinning their outfits?' Cameron my nice but demanding boss calls as I'm going over some last-minute paperwork. It's five o'clock and all I want to do is go home and soak myself in the tub. Heels are so not what you should have to wear on an eight-hour shift. _Just do it Viv, you know it'll make you look good._

'Sure yeah, how many are there?' I curse lowly and hope it's not Sherri, she can be such a bitch.

'Just two, Courtney and Marcie. Oh, and I trust you can lock up when you're done? I'm off to a work supper with Ralph.' I roll my eyes inwardly. _Sure you can't stay and do this instead of going of socializing with world famous designers. I hope you make a fool of yourself…._

Cameron was nice enough but she wasn't the type to help anyone out, a real shark and I hoped one day Ralph would see that. I did absolutely all of her heavy lifting and I know Ralph thought it was her.

'Yes, I'll lock up. Have fun.' I call without meaning.

It's late when I finish Marcie and the clock reads 10:15. The outfits ended up needing major alterations and I stayed hoping it'll earn me more brownie points. I scribble down the new measurements and what I need to tell Cameron in the morning when I hear faint footsteps approaching. Funny, I thought the models had left.

A sense of panic comes over me and I worry it's someone breaking in to steal the new clothing collection. A letter opener is my only weapon and I hide behind my back creeping slowly to my office door. The footsteps are closer and as he reaches the door I ready myself for defence.

'Christian!?' My voice is high and he knows instantly he's scared me. I drop the letter opener and he laughs a true hearty laugh. My pulse quickens.

'Were you going to stab me Miss. Ross?' I break a small grin and remember how rude he's been.

'Why are you here Christian?' He becomes more serious now, crossing his arms over his chest. His sleeves are rolled to the elbows and lean muscle flexes as he shifts position. My mouth dries and I notice he's holding a coffee in one of his hands.

'Vivienne, I'm so sorry I should have waited for you outside but I stopped at your apartment and Callie said you hadn't come home.' I'm mad, like white hot, pissed off mad. How dare he come here!

'Why are you here Christian? I thought you'd made it pretty clear that you didn't want to see me again?' He frowns and I see a bit of hurt in his eyes. My guard softens.

'I know, I find myself unable to leave you alone. Here I brought you a coffee.'

'I prefer tea.' I say as I grab the take-out cup, it is caffeine after all.

'Christian, you should go..' I struggle to say it but I know it's what best for my sanity, and my heart. His frown has returned and I think about backtracking what I've said.

'I know you must be so confused. I _am_ sorry, if only I could explain.' Before I can answer he's down the corridor and I'm standing there dumbfounded and overtired. I think about running after him but my better judgement keeps my feet planted in my office. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

When I arrive home it's well past eleven and as I enter the apartment I notice an envelope taped to a vase with the biggest bouquet of roses I'd ever seen. I drop my purse and step out of my shoes immediately reaching for the envelope.

 _Absence can do one of two things._

 _Let the bond become stronger, or pretend it never happened at all._

 _Christian_

Opening the envelope, the words 2017 NEW YORK FASHION WEEK peer up at me. I think I almost faint. _No flipping way…._

'Oh my God.' I whisper to myself. Callie's appeared out of her bedroom and I know she's been asleep as she lazily rubs her eyes.

'Oh yeah, really weird Viv. Christian stopped by looking for you, he waited awhile but when I said you were probably still at work he left this and walked out. What is it?'

'They're tickets Callie. To Friday's show. As in Fashion weeks' biggest show. Cal, that's when the big guns come out.' Her eyes light up and she squeals like a school girl.

'Oh Vivienne, you lucky duck. You said he wasn't interested!' She leans over the counter putting her chin in her hands, eyes gleaming happiness at me.

'I didn't think he was. I can't accept these Callie! Do you know what these are worth?'

'I say you go. Do you know what could happen for your career if you bump elbows with the right person? Forget Christian Viv, go for you.' I smile thinking about it.

'But what will I wear?'

The week flew by in a blur of late nights at work and trying to sew a couple new pieces of clothing for my collection. No word from the egomaniac Christian Grey. By Thursday night I feel spent and unsure of whether to go tomorrow, I hadn't even worked up the courage to tell Cameron I was in attendance. Lord knows what strings she'd pull to keep me out and her in. Besides, if Christian wasn't taking me who would? Tanner? No, but then who? I grab for my cell and open Tanner's cell number. Without letting myself overthink it I hit dial.

'Hello?' His rough voice comes through the speaker and oddly I find it familiar, comfortable even.

'Tanner? It's me, Viv.' I say shakily, as good as it is to hear his voice I was unsure if he felt the same way.

'Vivienne! Hey! What's up?' His more chipper tone allows me to breathe a sigh of relief.

'Listen, I was given tickets to tomorrows Fashion Week finale show. I'm in need of a date, I'd take Callie but you know how these things are.'

'Fashion week? Wow Viv, that's amazing. I'd love to go, but how'd you manage that?'

'It doesn't matter, just please wear a suit ok?' I cringe thinking of what he could show up wearing. My inner fashionista is stomping her foot and wagging her finger in warning.

'You got it. And Viv? I miss you, you know that right?' My stomach drops, it's is just not what I want to hear.

'You know we didn't work like that Tanner, just be here at seven okay? I don't want to be late.'

'Sure, seven. I got it.'

I hang up and immediately regret asking Tanner, sure he's good looking and nice but he's such a child. I dream of Christian taking me, I'm sure he would at least understand fashion. He was rich, right? Suddenly I realize that I hardly know anything about Christian and that I probably never would. I frown and get ready for bed.


End file.
